freedomplanetfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sash Lilac
This article is about the official version of Lilac from Freedom Planet. For fan-made counterparts, see Lilac Counterparts. Additional information about this character can be found on the Avalice Archives. Sash Lilac (塞西.里拉克 Sāi xī. Lǐ lākè), also known as Lilac the Dragon Girl, is the main protagonist of Freedom Planet and Freedom Planet 2. She is a young hybrid water dragon, believed to be the last of her kind, and is the designated Hero of Avalice. She has a big heart and will jump at the chance to help her friends. She was created and is owned by Ziyo Ling, with Strife and GalaxyTrail having permission to use her likeness in their games. This is the canon version of Lilac as seen in Freedom Planet and Freedom Planet 2; the official Lilac on which all fan-created Lilacs are based. Appearance Lilac is a teenage female half-dragon half-mammalian of slightly above average height. She has lavender skin and fuchsia eyes. Her violet hair makes two long strands in the back resembling twin ponytails, which go down to her feet and make her signature look. A set of two pointed horns protrude from her head, and she has a short tail; these are both the color of her skin. Her ears resemble small fish fins, but they are always covered by a set of earpieces. In Freedom Planet, Lilac has hair on her forehead and a large tuft of hair on the front of her head. She wears a blue sleeveless v-neck shirt with a white undershirt visible underneath, as well as blue shorts held up by a darker blue belt with a gold buckle. Her blue gloves have a gold trim, and her blue boots have a gold base with a point sticking up in the back. Her blue earpieces are ovular. In Freedom Planet 2, Lilac's hairstyle has changed to remove the hair on her forehead and give her side-swept bangs. Her tail is also now fluffy. She wears a sleeveless white hanfu over a blue sleeveless shirt and shorts, and a red band around her stomach with a gold rope tied around it. Her blue gloves have white cuffs with red trim, and her boots have white cuffs that go over her knees. Her earpieces are now teardrop-shaped and each have a white diamond-shaped ornament adorning them. No two half-dragons look much the same, and Lilac is no exception to this. As a dragon hybrid, Lilac has an appearance that isn't quite like any other creature on Avalice. Her combination of water dragon and mammalian traits is unique exclusively to her, and while this has a charm in its own right, it makes her stick out in a crowd. Personality Lilac is spunky and heroic, always willing to throw herself into danger for the sake of those in need. She prides herself on being able to help others, but tends to become so consumed in her heroics that she forgets about the safety of herself and those around her. Her most defining trait is her determination; it is recognized even by her adversaries that Lilac never gives up, and continues to push forward no matter what trials she may face. While she is very firmly a good person, she has a flexible moral compass due to her upbringing, and isn't afraid to break the rules if it means doing the right thing. She's generally lighthearted and has a sense of humor, and has a bit of sass in her language and tone. However, Lilac becomes stern in the face of serious conflict, attempts to be respectful towards authority figures, and is prone to angry outbursts when pushed to her breaking point. She does her best to be the bigger person in any given situation, trying to come off as mature and level-headed, and to not display weakness in the presence of others. She feels a sense of responsibility towards those younger than her to act as a familial and authority figure, especially in the absence of such a figure in the younger person's life. However, she is not the leader type, and is not afraid to answer to those more experienced than her so long as they have her respect. Though she usually radiates confidence, Lilac often steps back and questions herself, doubting whether or not what she's doing is right and blaming herself when things go wrong. This is especially true after her conflict with Carol and subsequent capture at Brevon's hands. With a bit of reassurance from her friends, however, she is able to get back on her feet and do what she knows has to be done. Skills and Abilities As a dragon, Lilac is naturally physically fit, and is stronger, faster, and more durable than most Avalacians. To top it off, she's trained in martial arts thanks to her time in the Red Scarves, and thus has well-honed fighting skills that make her a force to be reckoned with. She has developed a unique style of combat that utilizes her hair as her weapon of choice. She's shown to be fairly intelligent, as she is able to understand and translate Torque's technobabble; it's possible that this intelligence also stems from her dragon heritage. Her water dragon physiology allows her to stay underwater considerably longer than the other playable characters. Moveset Weaknesses * Hard of Hearing: Lilac is naturally hard of hearing if not deaf due to a birth defect that renders her ears near useless. She accounts for this with her earpieces, which are hearing aids and allow her to hear just fine. Without them, however, she's left with a major disability. * Lack of Ranged Attacks: Lilac's fighting skills revolve entirely around melee combat, with her capability in ranged combat being limited to nonexistent. This requires her to get up close with enemies, and gives her a disadvantage against opponents with ranged attacks, especially those who are good at zoning. History Early Life Lilac was raised in the Red Scarves, an underground guild of thieves and assassins, in which she learned martial arts. It was here that she met Carol, who, though they began as rivals, would go on to become her closest friend. Alongside Spade, an ally of theirs in the Scarves, they competed in martial arts tournaments to win prize money, and otherwise did what they had to in order to survive. Eventually, Spade and the Scarves would cross a moral line that would leave Lilac unwilling to associate with them any longer. She and Carol deserted, shattering their relationship with Spade in the process. Lilac and Carol would settle in their treehouse in Dragon Valley, where they would steal crystals from the rich to make a living. The Brevon Crisis One day, while on their way to raid the ancient temple, Lilac and Carol caught sight of a mysterious spaceship as it was shot down by Shuigang's helicopters and crashed in the valley. Her heroism getting the better of her, Lilac took off to investigate. At the crash site, she would meet Torque after rescuing him from Serpentine. Torque, disguised as a "shellduck," went on to explain that the Kingdom Stone was in danger, so Lilac and Carol rushed off to the ancient temple to warn Shang Tu's authorities. However, Gong and Neera refused to listen to them, and were unprepared for Shang Mu's raid on the temple. At this, Lilac and Carol went in to save the Stone themselves. Upon confronting Spade inside the temple, the girls were unable to prevent him from stealing the Stone on the behalf of Mayor Zao. On their way out, the cavern collapsed and the girls were separated. Carol was rescued from the rubble by Milla, an orphan hound who, though shy at first, was quickly befriended by Lilac and invited to stay at the treehouse with them. After returning home, the girls would learn of Torque's identity as an alien and a Chaser, and be briefed on Brevon's evil deeds and plot to steal the Kingdom Stone. Lilac jumped at the chance to help take him down and save their planet, and thus the girls were welcomed aboard. They would be approached by Gong the next day with a request to have relations with Mayor Zao on Shang Tu's behalf, so Lilac and company set out to Shang Mu. After learning of Shuigang's involvement in the Kingdom Stone plot from Spade and fighting Serpentine, the Stone was stolen by Shuigang and made its way into Brevon's hands. Though distraught over the loss of the Kingdom Stone, Mayor Zao was grateful of Lilac and friends for defending his city. After hearing out their proposal for an alliance as a solution to Shang Mu's energy crisis, Zao granted Team Lilac an airship so they could make their way to Shang Tu. They would be shot down by Shuigang's Sky Battalion, but went unharmed, and were able to make it to Shang Tu. Team Lilac attempted to explain Brevon's existence to the Magister, displaying a fragment of one of Brevon's machines as evidence, but Lilac and Carol were identified as members of the Red Scarves by Neera. The team was immediately placed under arrest, with Torque being separated from the girls in quarantine. Lilac was able to convince the Magister to set Torque free, and the girls busted out on their own. Shortly after their escape, however, Torque was captured by Brevon. After an argument between Lilac and Carol that led to Carol running off and Milla being left with her, Lilac invaded Brevon's Thermal Base alone in an attempt to rescue Torque. She was quickly overpowered and captured by Brevon, who subjected her to electrical torture in front of Torque in an effort to see how easily he would crack. Lilac would be rescued by Torque, Carol, and Milla, but was separated from them in the escape. Upon washing ashore, Lilac was located by Neera and brought back to Shang Tu, where the Magister explained that they had examined the fragment and found Team Lilac's claims to be true. Deeming Lilac worthy of his trust, the Magister sent her to Pangu Lagoon, where she did battle with an ancient dragon that turned out to be merely a hologram projected by Pangu. After learning the truth of the dragons and Kingdom Stone's origins and relaying this information to the Magister, Lilac was informed that Shang Mu was making a move to invade Shuigang, and Shang Tu's forces were on their way to stop them. With Holodragon Pangu as her steed, Lilac rode into the snowfields to break up the fighting and was reunited with her friends. Team Lilac, with both Shang Tu and Shang Mu on their side, battled through Brevon's forces and were rescued from the brainwashed Prince Dail by Spade. Though Lilac attempted to apologize to Spade for what happened between them in the past, Spade ignored her and went after Dail. Lilac, Carol, Milla, and Torque would board the Dreadnought with the plan to disable the ship's power and take the Stone back, but Milla was captured and mutated in the process. After fighting and badly injuring Milla, Lilac, in a fit of rage, ran to confront Brevon herself. They did battle, and while Lilac ultimately came out victorious, she was unable to save the Kingdom Stone or prevent Brevon's escape. Thankfully, the Kingdom Stone was not destroyed in the destruction of the Dreadnought; rather, it transformed into the Kingdom Spiral, offering its energy to the entire planet. With Brevon gone and the energy crisis solved, the Kingdoms were able to exist in harmony once more. Lilac said goodbye to Torque as he left back to outer space, and she, Carol, and Milla lived happily ever after... for two years, at least. Time Skip After the Brevon Crisis, Lilac would begin training in Shang Tu alongside Carol and Milla to hone her abilities. In this time, she also got a haircut and some cool new clothes. Freedom Planet 2 Two years after the Brevon Crisis, Lilac is set to do battle with the ancient water dragon Merga. The details of this encounter are as of yet unknown. Relationships Carol Lilac and Carol are long-time best friends. Having met in the Red Scarves and deserted together, one has rarely left the other's side since. Milla Torque Spade Neera Serpentine Brevon Quotes Freedom Planet * "I have to make sure they're okay!" —Upon seeing Torque's ship crash. * "Not a chance!" —To Carol questioning if she could spare the heroics and Dail threatening her to surrender. * "Let's show this green maniac how to save a planet!" —Heading into Battle Glacier. * "Your machines won't save you from the dragon you've unleashed! I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU THROW AT ME! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!" —Confronting Brevon's final phase. * "I couldn't save it... I couldn't even stop him from getting away..."' '''—Blaming herself for Brevon's escape and the Kingdom Stone's destruction. In-Game * ''"That's how it's done!" —Level complete. * "Hey, c'mon!" —Idle line. * "What's wrong?" —Idle line. * "Do you want to get a bad time?" —Idle line. * "I won't give up!" —Continuing from a Game Over. * "Not today. Let's go!" ''—Continuing from a Game Over. * ''"Hit me if you can!" —Taunting the Bone Golem and Spade. Cut Dialogue * "Do you ever think about your family? I mean, about seeing them again someday?" —To Carol. * "I don't need to be special! As long as I fight for something special, no amount of pain will ever break my spirit!" —Presumably after confronting Brevon. Freedom Planet 2 In-Game * "Whenever you're ready." —Idle line. * "You won't win that easy!" —Revival line. Appearances in Other Media Runbow Lilac was added as a playable character to Runbow, a platform racing game developed by 13AM Games, in April 2016. Characters who appear alongside Lilac in Runbow include Shovel Knight, Shantae, and Gunvolt from Azure Striker Gunvolt. Indie Pogo See Also: Lilac on the Indie Pogo Wiki Lilac is one of the characters in the initial roster of Indie Pogo, an auto-jumping mascot party fighting video game developed by Lowe Bros. Studios''.'' She was announced for the game on April 5th, 2017. Aside from the auto-jumping, she plays almost exactly the same as she does in Freedom Planet, her moveset being identical. Characters who appear alongside Lilac in Indie Pogo include Shovel Knight, Orcane from Rivals of Aether, and the upcoming Dust from Dust: An Elysian Tail. Super Indie Karts Lilac was added as a playable character to Super Indie Karts, a mascot kart racing video game featuring characters from various indie titles developed by One Legged Seagull, on November 1, 2017. She can be seen riding in a purple and pink go-kart. She was added only after Carol had already been playable for some time. Headcanon * Lilac is frequently depicted in fan works as having post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) due to the events of Freedom Planet, primarily her torture in Thermal Base and Milla's mutation on the Dreadnought. This ranges from fits of anxiety over her friends' safety to full-blown panic attacks in the face of the slightest electric shock. ** She is also sometimes depicted as having physical scars from the torture, often resembling her singed sprites from after the torture and before her healing. * It can be assumed that Lilac is a fan of comic books and action heroes, as the "Ninja Hurk" poster in her room is a reference to the Incredible Hulk from Marvel Comics, who is the favorite superhero of Lilac's voice actress Dawn M. Bennett. Some fans describe this interest in fictional heroes as the inspiration for Lilac's heroic nature. * Her interest in learning that other worlds exist beyond Avalice and eagerness to go on a space adventure suggest that she may have a particular interest in the science fiction genre. * The nurturing behavior that Lilac takes on around Milla despite only just meeting her suggests that Lilac has a soft spot for small children. * The most common headcanon on Lilac's sexual orientation is that she's bisexual, which is supported by her color scheme being the same as the bisexual flag. * Lilac's venture into Pangu Lagoon may have left her with just as much of an aversion to bees as the stage left the player with. * Lilac's earpieces are sometimes depicted in fan works as having radio communicators embedded in them, allowing Lilac to speak with her allies from a distance. Notable Fan-Made Counterparts See Also: Lilac Counterparts Trivia * Lilac was originally designed by Ziyo Ling circa 2001 as a Sonic fan character and a hedgehog. This original version is sometimes referred to by the fans as "Hedgelac." Lilac appeared as a hedgehog in the early demos of Freedom Planet, until Strife changed her to a dragon out of a desire to give the game its own identity. ** Lilac was the first Sonic fan character that Ziyo Ling created. ** Her hedgehog self took design inspiration from Sonia, Sonic's sister in the Sonic Underground cartoon. ** It is very likely that Lilac started as a self-insert or sona, seeing as Ziyo once went by "Sash Ling." This is supported by Lilac's original bio stating under her age that Ziyo is "older than her now," and that Ziyo used to write stories about Lilac being a human girl who transformed into a hedgehog. * Lilac's * The purple lilac flower that is her namesake is known to symbolize love. * Lilac's leitmotif in Freedom Planet 2 is the theme of Pangu Lagoon. * Early in development, Lilac was going to have a present father as seen in a scrapped sprite. He was a dragon and looked very similar to Lilac herself. However, he is not considered canon, and indeed could not exist in the current canon due to contradictory lore implying that Lilac's dragon parent would have to be her mother, as half-dragons may only be birthed from egg-laying mothers and her other half is mammalian. * It has been confirmed that Lilac and Merga are not immediately related. Gallery Sash Lilac/Gallery/Official Art|Official Art Sash Lilac/Gallery/Fan Art|Fan Art References Category:Avalacians Category:Dragons Category:Water Dragons Category:Female Category:Official Characters Category:Lilac Counterparts Category:Characters